Zamelke
Zamelke (Japanese: ザメルケ Zameruke) is a resident of Poqui and one of the three Zamel brothers, all of whom are very poor. They live in the same house together, and take turns working at the Chocolate Factory next door, as they only have one set of tyres to use between them. Zamelke wishes to have his own set of tyres, so he would no longer be restricted to sharing and then always be able to go outside. After Zamelk has returned home and further in-game months have passed, if you visit Zamelki again, he will be in a great panic as there has been an accident at the Chocolate Factory involving Zamelke. He has become stuck on one of the factory's pressure rods, and asks if you can go and rescue him. If you agree to do so, then you must head to the Chocolate Factory. Here you'll meet Goltica, who is also in a panic, and urges you to rescue Zamelke. After he has spoken to you, the Chocolate Factory Searching Game will begin. Once you find Zamelke within the factory, and free him by knocking the pressure rod loose out of place, he will then be released from the machine's grip. He will hail you as being his lifesaver, and welcomes you to visit the Zamel brothers' house again. You will automatically be transported back here, where all three brothers will celebrate and cheer you for saving Zamelke's life. Quotes *''(When the protagonist first meets the Zamel brothers)'' "Hey! Who are you!" "Hey brother, someone came. The person look (Text Cut Off) ... "Who who who?" ... "Hey brother! He came to visit!" "We haven't played for the last several years. You' (Text Cut Off) "You must be rich." "Hey brother! Someone rich came." *''(Repeated line while stuck in the pressure rod at the Chocolate Factory)'' "Hallooo!" *''(Repeated line while stuck in the pressure rod at the Chocolate Factory)'' "Somebody!" *''(Finally spotted the protagonist in the Chocolate Factory)'' "Please, knock this machine!" *''(When the protagonist is hitting the pressure rod)'' "Look, it's getting loose!" *''(After the machine releases him)'' "Yes!" *''(Thanking the protagonist for saving his life)'' "Woohoo! You saved my life! I was told not to get help from some stranger without a reason. But you're a life saver! Please visit my house next time. We'll welcome you." *''(About to celebrate for the protagonist)'' "Hey! Here comes the hero!!! Guys! Come here!" *'The Zamel Bros:' "Let's bust out some cheers!" :: Zamelki: "Hooray!" :: Zamelk: "Hip hip hooray!" :: All: "Hooooooray!!!" *''(If if the protagonist visit their house when Zamelke is home on a normal occasion)'' "Oh, if I had tires, I could go out, too." Trivia *In the English translated versions of the game, some of Zamelke's dialogue is "cut off" when you first visit the Zamel brothers' house. Two error prompts will even display, of which the first says (Text Cut Off), and the second says (Text Cut Off). This would appear to be a developer oversight in relation to text maladjustment, as in the timing of the English dialogue is still set to display at the same speed as the original Japanese dialogue. However, as this is too fast for it to keep up with, results in the English dialogue not being fully shown. **The following are possible examples of what the English text was intended to say, when comparing to the original Japanese text: **''(First example of possible English dialogue)'' ::: "Hey brother, someone came. The person look's bad."' ::: The original text: 「にいちゃん、'わるそうな'ひとが、やってきたよ。」 ::: Royaltf427's Translation: "Big Bro, the person who look's bad' came." **''(Second example of possible English dialogue)'' ::: "We haven't played for the last several years. You're good. ::: The original text: 「ぼくたち、もうなんねんあそんでないかなぁ。　'いいなぁ。」' ::: Royaltf427's Translation: "I wonder how long we haven't played. Oh, good. / I'm jealous. / I wish we were so." Category:Characters Category:Choro-Q HG 4 Category:Poqui Category:Male Choro-Q Category:Choro-Q HG 4 Characters